Victorious General Gyras
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30867 |no = 1488 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 41, 47, 53, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120 |normal_distribute = 7, 10, 9, 8, 16, 14, 12, 10, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 10, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 13, 11, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 41, 47, 53, 59, 65, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130 |sbb_distribute = 11, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 14, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 10, 44, 50, 56, 62, 103, 109, 115, 121, 127 |sbb2_distribute = 12, 9, 7, 6, 5, 15, 13, 12, 11, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = History states that Gyras rarely ever left the Imperial Capital, but his hands-on personality always left him daydreaming of expeditions and conquests in faraway lands. Had he been able to distance himself from Randall, he would have subjugated those who were against the forming of their sovereign state, eventually merging their territories to the Randall Empire. This would have prevented the emergence of the Federation, as well as any other smaller nations. Not to mention that Elgaia's influence and power would have been drastically different as well. |summon = I was made for campaigning. Just thinking about all the new lands I will explore on my own makes my heart sing. |fusion = Fusion may be effective, but it shouldn't be a replacement for training. After all, it is better to pay your dues with sweat rather than blood. |evolution = I definitely find myself much more helpful on the field. Now I can use these tales of battle to entertain him back home! | hp_base = 6995 |atk_base = 2484 |def_base = 2268 |rec_base = 1938 | hp_lord = 8145 |atk_lord = 3014 |def_lord = 3012 |rec_lord = 2438 | hp_anima = 9262 |rec_anima = 2140 |atk_breaker = 3312 |def_breaker = 2714 |def_guardian = 3310 |rec_guardian = 2289 |def_oracle = 2863 |rec_oracle = 2885 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Proud Sentinel's Valor |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk for Earth types, 50% boost to Atk and max HP, 15% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types & considerably boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Fills 7 BC after 30,000 damage |bb = Imperial Vanguard |bbdescription = 16 combo Earth attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk and Def for Earth types for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Water, Thunder types for 2 turns |bbnote = 10% reduction, 100% Atk, Def for Earth types & 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Imperial Forces: Amartus |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 10 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk and Def for Earth types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% Atk/Def for Earth types, 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 660 |ubb = Storm of Fortitude |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns, huge damage reduction from Water, Thunder types for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk and Def for Earth types for 5 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 200% Atk, Def of Earth types, 50% chance Sparks deal 150% extra damage & 350% Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Pioneer's Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage & considerably raises normal hit amount |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count & 50% boost |evofrom = 30866 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts 50% Spark damage to 70% Spark damage |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Boosts 70% Spark damage to 100% Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds huge elemental damage boost for Earth, Thunder types effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 125% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances added elemental damage boost for Earth, Thunder types effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = +25% boost, 150% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Water, Thunder types effect to SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 10% boost |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's success rate of Spark critical effect |omniskill3_4_note = +10% chance. 40% chance total |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def boost for Earth types effect |omniskill3_5_note = +20% boost. 120% boost total |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% added to attack for 3 turms |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Gyras2 }}